Light's Sky
by Tsubasa Hikaru
Summary: The sky is visible because of the light; the light exists to protect the sky. The two were separated, yet inseparable. After all, what is the glory of the sky without light to shine upon it and show its grandeur to the world? WoLxLightning equals Sora. AU, rated T. Ratings may change. A three-shot, prompt based from Bighead98.


**[Dreams Before]**

* * *

**Month -4**

Three quick raps on the white door.

Snow awkwardly tugged on his collar, before turning to face his beloved.

"Are you sure about this?"

Serah gave him a playful jab on the shoulder, and smiled.

"Don't worry! She's not gonna kill you at first sight or anything, dear. Pregnant women must keep their hearts calm and happy so the baby inside stays happy as well, after all!"

"..Well, if you say that.."

Snow's inner fears were realized, however, as the door opened rather abruptly.

"Well screw you, bastard!"

Deep blue eyes shot back to the guests standing in front of the door with a withering glare, only to face a burly man with a considerable stature sweating profusely standing next to a pinkette who simply pouted at the action.

Lightning inwardly facepalmed herself.

"Geez, sister! You mustn't do that, it's bad for your baby, you know?"

Lightning put a hand on her forehead, audibly sighing loudly. "Spare me the lecture, Serah. I'm fine. The little one can take it. Anyway, come in." Serah pouted even more before shaking her head and dragging the nervous Snow inside Lightning's house.

She pretended not to notice the light pink tint adorning her sister's cheeks.

They were assaulted by the fragrant and delicious smell of eggs and bacon as they went inside, making Snow's stomach rumble, much to his embarrassment.

"Uh, my bad. I guess I was in a hurry to come, no, I mean, yes, I was in a hurry to meet my sister-in-law!" Stuttering his way throughout, Lightning eyed him suspiciously - rather, glared at him - but saved by Serah just at the nick of time.

"Sister, what did I tell you? No getting all moody! I feel so bad for the little one now..."

"You two wouldn't be here for no reason. Wait, scratch that." Lightning once again sighed. "You'll always find some weird reason to come anyway. What is it all about, now?" As Serah started to speak she was cut off by her sister, who turned a gaze towards Snow. "And no, I'm not talking to Serah. I'm talking to _you_."

As Snow desperately wracked his head for an idea, (Serah can only smile apologetically and winked at her beloved, much to Snow's chargrin) he was once again saved by the sounds of footsteps walking towards them from the kitchen.

"Who is it, Cla- ah, Snow and Serah. How nice to see you both."

Long white hair forming an unruly mane framed his angular face coupled with deep aquamarine eyes, the Warrior of Light walked to the trio, holding two plates of breakfast. Sensing the chance, thanking his lucky stars, Snow quickly chimed in.

"Yeah, if it isn't my awesome brother-in-law! What's cooking? Looks delicious! Can I have some?"

The Warrior gave a small smile as he put the plates on the dining table. "Now that you and Serah are here, it would be better for me to make you both some breakfast as well. Why don't you go talk to Claire for the time being?"

Claire - or, Lightning - grumbled immediately. "Hey, I told you-" Serah deliberately cut in, sensing that her sister was about to blow up one way or another. "Yay! Breakfast! Thank you, we both appreciate it. Now Snow, say thank you!"

Seeing his beloved's hidden wink, Snow, once again thankful for the lucky 'divine' intervention, regained his composure and faced the Warrior. "Yeah, thanks, awesome brother-in-law! I knew you'd be a real nice guy ever since we first met!"

Giving another smile, Lightning's beloved nodded. "It's nothing much. Have a seat, I'll go get you two some breakfast." Turning to face Lightning, he continued. "Claire, could you please.." Lightning shrugged and walked by him, cutting him off. "Yeah, yeah, drinks. Got it."

The Warrior showed a gentle smile, one never before seen on the days long past.

"Thank you, Claire."

"Shut up."

Serah could only watch in amusement at the two's antics. Snow nudged her and stealthily whispered to the younger pinkette.

"Did he just call her 'Claire'?"

Serah grinned. "Yep. She might not look like it, but she's really embarrassed being called like that even if it's in front of us. Seems like it's a lovey-dovey thing between the two. How cute!"

Ignoring Snow's sarcastic remark of _'how is _that_ cute?'_ Serah's expression softened.

_'Thank goodness you have found your own happiness, sister.'_

* * *

**Month -1**

"So, have you ever thought about a name?"

Lightning, who was sitting on the living room, spoke to the Warrior of Light, currently standing on the kitchen as always. (Lightning had found it strange that the Warrior always seems to be strangely attached to the kitchen, but dismissed it anyway. At least he cooks, and he sure cooks _good_.)

Without stopping his work, he asked back.

"What name?"

"Obviously, for our child, idiot."

"You did not mention that."

"Shut up."

The Warrior went silent, smiling inwardly to himself.

A comfortable silence reigned for several minutes, before the Warrior's voice broke the silence.

"I suppose I have not."

Silence.

It pervaded the house for a moment, but dispelled with a snort from the pinkette.

"I see." Abruptly ending the conversation with the Warrior brings a sigh to his lips. After a few more moments, he spoke up.

"Do you?"

A quiet atmosphere greeted him. He can only smile wryly as the silence lengthened even more.

"...Shut up."

* * *

**Day 0**

Restless. That is a word that can be used to aptly describe the current situation of the Warrior of Light. The man was constantly moving to and fro through a narrow, pristine white walkway, as if the quiet, serene aura is not enough to dispel his worries.

If one looks closer, one might observe that he is repeating this action only in front of a lone door labeled '113'.

The silence is excruciating for the Warrior. Every second feels like he could break down any moment - a sensation that is quite foreign to the stoic knight who usually deals with things rather calmly. _'If only I could break that door and see for myself, it would be so much better,'_ that is the only thought swirling inside his mind for the past half an hour. Just as he was about to make his umpteenth turn, the sounds of multiple footsteps can be heard.

Snow and Serah can be seen walking towards the Warrior of Light, the former wearing a rather worried expression not befitting of his usual grin. The latter was expressionless as they went all the way towards the Warrior.

"Snow. Serah." The knight's voice sounded rather hollow. Sensing this, Serah's expression softened and she gently spoke to the distraught man standing before him.

"She'll be alright. I know my sister. Don't worry. She'll be fine. Okay?"

Snow quipped in. "Yeah! Lightning's real tough, so calm down and just wait! Everything's gonna be all good!"

The Warrior slightly relaxed his expression, giving a wry smile to his brother-and-sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Serah, Snow. I suppose I have shown you a rather unseemly sight." Glancing over to the solitary door, he continued. "I cannot help but worry for Claire."

Serah smiled. "You must really love her, hm? My sister is so lucky to have you." Huffing in mock indignation, Serah closed one her eyes and spoke. "Now if only _SOMEONE_ is like you, it would be so much better!"

Snow blinked. "Who is it, Serah? That guy must be a total idiot for not doing that!"

Serah pouted, lightly pummelling Snow's shoulder with a frustrated cry of '_you dummy!_' Seeing the pair's antics, the Warrior's heart calmed down and he gave a small but gentler smile to the two.

Just then, a loud, clear voice resounded.

It was a cry.

Before the door even opened fully the Warrior of Light quickly went in, passing several surprised nurses and getting a look from the doctor that said _'it can't be helped, this guy.'_

Lightning lied down on the hospital bed. A white sheet covers her lower torso, and her rose-colored hair loosely fell from her shoulders. Never has the Warrior seen an expression that is very gentle and serene from Lightning before as she stared at him, and then glanced downwards.

"It's your father."

In her arms, she cradled a small bundle. The baby's face was very peaceful as it slept in Lightning's embrace. A small tuft of light brown hair sprouted from the baby's head. The pinkette looked at her beloved, and gave a small smile.

"Do you want to hold him?"

The Warrior wordlessly took the small bundle extremely carefully, taking care not to wake the newborn baby in the process. The baby felt so soft, so _fragile_ in his arms, as if the baby might break if he let go. An inexplicable emotion surged within his heart, and his eyes glistened with a lone, joyful tear as he quietly spoke.

"My son."

As if the word is foreign to him, he paused for several moments, before repeating it with a trembling voice.

"My..._son_."

The baby made a small noise as he cutely yawned, and opened his eyes. He saw a rather weird thing in front of him with two blue spots and a long white-colored object. He simply smiled and made a happy voice, finding this object very comforting to stay with.

"Blue eyes. Just like you."

Aquamarine blue meets clear blue.

"No, Claire. Just like _us_."

The Warrior savored the entire moment of him holding his newborn son.

* * *

**Day 30**

"Hey, there's one thing that has been bothering me."

Lightning looked at Serah with an exasperated look, while she was cradling the sleeping baby in her arms. Serah rather began to frequently visit her ever since she gave birth.

Not that it's a bad thing. Lightning rather enjoyed the visits, although she sure as heck won't admit it openly to her sister.

"Why the brown hair?"

Lightning paused, and did a double-take in response to Serah's question. _'Brown hair...'_

"Um, sis?"

Serah's voice pulled Lightning out of her daze. 'Why brown?'

"Uh..it's because.." Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Lightning quickly continued. "It's mine and his mixed together. That's why it's brown. _Yes. That's it!_" It came out a bit too forced, even for Serah, the listener.

That was more to convince herself. Truth to be told, she fainted a little as soon as she gave birth, so the possibility is still there. What if the little one is not hers? That brings a very unwelcome thought for her. Serah looked at her sister worriedly, seeing that she looks quite pale.

"But pink and white don't mix to become brown...Sis? You alright?"

"I'm _fine_, Serah." '_That was a bit forced, Lightning, great.'_

They were interrupted by the Warrior walking to the table, bringing some tea and cake for the sisters.

"Here you go. Enjoy."

Serah thanked her brother in-law, and asked the same question.

"Ah, that. I suppose it is because I used to have a rather…reddish brown hair." Oblivious to his beloved's current state of panic, the Warrior of Light anwered.

Lightning did a double take for the second time today.

"Your hair? Red? Are you _serious_?" Lightning tried to imagine the Warrior of Light, his face a stoic and unreadable mask…with _long, flowing, lustrous red hair_. Somehow the thought frightened her, rather than providing a sense of amusement. If any, it was felt by her sister instead, as Serah gave a grin towards her sister's comment.

The Warrior nodded. "Yes. Now that I remember it, considering my past…" He paused for a moment. "_'My'_ family is predominantly brown and red-haired. It is just that the males in our family tend to lose their hair color quite fast, although I am not sure if it is a genetic defect or something else."

Lightning could barely sense the stiffness in how he worded his sentence. _'As expected from him,'_ she muttered inwardly. The realization turned into knowledge, and that knowledge gave way to embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me, you idiot? You made me worry about nothing!"

Surprised by Lightning's sudden burst of anger, Serah quickly tried to soothe her sister's _'anger'_, confused as to why Lightning would suddenly shout out like that.

"What's wrong, sis? That was sudden. Are you sure you're alright?"

Lightning was about to speak her thoughts, before realizing her sudden and rather unexpected actions. She resorted to blushing and scooping the tea and cakes quickly, muttering _'idiot'_ as she goes.

Serah was completely puzzled, and looked at the Warrior.

He just gave a wry smile.

* * *

**Day 31**

"Why hasn't he got a name yet?"

That's a question that Lightning would rather not answer. Thankfully, The Warrior answered it for her.

"To be honest, Snow, we have not thought of a fitting name for the little one. We rather enjoyed the times without thinking up a name. Names are special, after all. We would rather name the boy with a special name as well."

Serah and Snow nodded – Snow cut off his hasty mental retort of _'But one month is too long!' –_ and instead looked at the baby cradled in Lightning's arms. The baby was awake, and was rather active, swinging his hands around and looking around as much as he can. That includes making cute squeals every time he moved. Lightning was too engrossed in cradling her baby, she did not notice the attention.

"You seem rather happy, Claire."

Ignoring her husband's remark, she just smiled as she looked at her son.

Blue eyes. Clear, bright blue eyes. It reminds her of the endless blue skies of Bodhum, a peace gained with her family and friends; a peace that is irreplaceable for Lightning in her heart.

"Sora."

All eyes turned to look at her.

"Blue eyes, blue as the sky. He will be as bright as the sun, and as limitless as the sky. His name is Sora."

Serah and Snow took a moment to process what just happened, but smiled too nonetheless. The Warrior of Light pondered over the meaning of the word, and after a moment, looked at his son. The baby – Sora – was looking at him curiously, before laughing and smiling ever so brightly, blue eyes gleaming with excitement and joy. The Hero smiled in return.

"_Sora._"

* * *

**AN: First, I would like to thank you, readers, who took the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first story in this crossover fandom, and I hope in the later second and third chapter I could abide by Sora's character, as well as the Warrior of Light's and Lightning's and the other characters. The story's idea itself is from Bighead98, so the credits for the story prompt goes to him. I merely expand upon the base idea with my own original story plot (Actually, I had a story idea in my mind once I heard the prompt, but stars Riku rather than Sora as their son. I mean, silver hair, blue eyes? Probably that could be explored upon another time. This one's already pretty interesting to write, too.). **

**This is a three-shot, rather than one-shot, so I also hope that you stick around to the end. Well, time forgiving, since university life can prove to be rather hectic, giving me little time to write - I actually accessed FanFiction just _today_, in fact - but more time to ponder about the story and develop more ideas (and actually _write_)! Again, thank you for reading this, and feel free to comment or review. Reviews or comments are appreciated, and I do hope once again you, readers, would enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**「光」**


End file.
